


Silver

by OneLastMiracle (orphan_account)



Series: Untitled [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dialogue, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneLastMiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John, say something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of small drabbles, done for the 30 Drabble A Day challenge. Not necessarily connected, can be read as a standalone or small parts. All stories are not necessarily in the same universe, so there may be little to no continuity. Maybe some Johnlock, but can easily be read as just friendship. Enjoy!

“John, say something.”

“…”

“I’ve done it wrong, haven’t I? I knew I shouldn’t have asked Molly; she over romanticizes everything, I should have just-“

“No, it’s- it’s not that.”

“Then what is it? Are you saying no?”

“No! I mean- I’m not saying no but… you’re not serious are you? This is just another experiment isn’t it? You ask me to marry you and see how I react.”

“Must you make this harder than it already is? People are staring, John.”

“Probably because you look like an idiot.”

“Oh, for god’s sake- it’s _not_ an experiment and I would _not_ joke about this.”

“So… you’re actually proposing to me, then…”

“Yes.”

“Right.”

“So?”

“So, what?”

“So what is your answer? My knee is going numb.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

“Oh…”

“What?”

“I… I didn’t think you would actually say yes.”

“Shut up and give me the bloody ring.”

“I _thought_ you were just using me for my money.”

“Jesus, is this pure silver?”

“White gold, actually. Matches mine.”

“You’re brilliant.”

“I know.”

“Narcissist.”

“And now you’re legally bound to me.”

“Oh, lucky me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is basically just a style prompt, so if I could get any feed back, that would be lovely!


End file.
